Wingnut
by writingalone
Summary: Written as a thank you to one of our busiest authors, iworkwithpens. You are the best!


It was late at night as Will climbed into bed. Mackenzie was curled up staring at her iPad.

"How was the first round of the draft?" she asked, not looking up from her screen.

"The JETS picked a player, the crowd booed. Same as always."

"Did you cry?"

"No, Mac. I did not cry. Rudy already got to play in the big game, remember? You can let this go anytime now."

"Where would be the fun in that?" she smirked.

"If that's how you want to play this, Mac," he said, scootching closer to her so he could see her iPad screen. "Let me see what you are readying. NPR's website? The Onion?"

Mac pulled her iPad away from Will so he couldn't see her screen. "Nothing, Will. Just shopping online."

He figured he would play along. Oh how he forgot how well he knew her. "You have more clothes than any woman I know. Show me what you are looking at?"

"You watch sports, I like to shop." She hit the sleep button on her iPad and flipped the case down. "Ready for bed?"

"I am in bed, so yes, that is a good assumption. But now that you mention it, I am more interested in what you were doing on your iPad that you wouldn't show me."

"Jesus, Will. I was just looking at some new shoes! Are you my new wardrobe patrol?"

"I don't believe you," he said strongly. Then he lowered my voice. "You're not…you're not…talking to someone online, are you?"

"WHAT? You can't really believe that you idiot!" she shrieked, sitting up a bit and looking at him with concern.

He smirked. "Of course I don't, but now that you think I might have been, you must reassure my sensitive ego by showing me what you were looking at. I know it wasn't shoes, so fess up."

"Ass."

"Come on, was it porn?"

"William! No, it was not porn. I have you in my bed, what would I need that for?"

"Researching ideas for the weekend?"

"Are you trying to tell me something"

"Come on, Mac. It can't be that bad…" he said as he nudged her shoulder.

She let out a sigh and hugged her iPad to her chest. "Remember how I was in a war zone for a few years?"

"You were? I must have missed it."

"Do you want to hear this or not?," she said as she glared at him.

He nodded his head.

"Like I was saying, I was away for a while without internet access and downtown time….and now that I'm back, I have the luxury of Netflix and the internet again. And the Tea Party is really starting to get to me with all of their backwards politics and I feel like the country is going over the edge and I really just wish sometimes we had a president like…" she took a deep breath and Will interrupted.

"Don't say it, Mac."

She said it as if it the answer was a foregone conclusion. "Jed Bartlett. And before you say anything Will, there are really good writers on there. You should check it out, you might like some of the stories and get some ideas for your scripts."

"Seriously, Mac. You are reading fanfiction about The West Wing again? I thought you had kicked that habbit after Aaron Sorkin left."

"I tried, Will, but I have had a lot of alone time these last few years, and you know I am an idealist, and it is just….comforting…"

"To live in a world that doesn't resemble reality and has stories written by LolyPopLolyPop?"

"Shut up, Will. Not all of the writers are children. In fact…"

"Oh no, this isn't going where I think it is going….Mac, are you trying to tell me that YOU have written a story and POSTED it online?"

Mackenzie blushed a bit, but them squared her shoulders. "Yes I have, and it was quite brilliant and got many reviews."

"Do I even want to know what it was about?"

"Probably not. Can we go to bed now, Will? You've embarrassed me enough for the night."

"I am just getting started back up on this, Mac, but we can pick it up in the morning. We have all weekend, in fact."

Mackenzie curled up into the crook of his neck and mumbled, "I am glad the JETS picked another bloody awful player, it serves you right. And the next time you tell me you have to check your fantasy football statistics, I'm going to remind you of this conversation, Billy boy."

He kissed her forehead. "We'll see, iworkwithpens, we'll see."

She just looked up at him shocked. How the hell did he know her pen name?

He smiled and patted her "Goodnight, beautiful."


End file.
